


Protecting His Dancer

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Loki, F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at the club where you work as an erotic dancer and you are being harassed by a creep. Loki sticks up for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting His Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Dancing was one of your favourite things. Always had been. While it wasn’t what you wanted to do for a career, you had been between jobs for a couple of months now. So when Loki mentioned that the club he worked for was hiring for erotic dancers, you jumped to apply. And you got hired almost on the spot (they called you the next day).

You spent a few days learning the routines and then they eased you in on a Tuesday, when there were fewer patrons. Loki generally only worked weekends, but he traded up with a coworker so he could be there to see your first performance.

He was always doing incredibly sweet things like that, which was why you considered him your best friend. Well. Sometimes you hoped for more than that, but you never worked up the nerve to ask. Loki just seemed so far out of your league. He was incredibly beautiful, with a smile that made your heart melt and eyes that reminded you of trailing comets. He never seemed to actually date anyone, but he was always taking women home with him. They were all gorgeous and sophisticated and basically everything you were not.

You were a nerdy fan girl who loved to dance and collected comic books in your spare time.

The first part of the show, the part on the stage, went brilliant. You didn’t miss any of your cues. Sandy, a long time dancer for the club, helped, with a few subtle hand gestures to make sure you didn’t get confused.

Performing well felt good. Even better were the few times you managed to take your focus off the choreography and catch sight of Loki at the bar. He was all but ignoring his customers, with eyes only for you. Not the look of a supportive friend, oh no, this was a look that burned. Nothing like the flirtatious, mischievous looks he wore for other women. This look screamed with raw feeling, one that said ‘let me get you alone and rip that skirt and bra off of you’.

Your purpose was to be provocative. You had to perform for him, whether you wanted to or not, at least, if you wanted to keep your job. You wanted him to see you like this: kicking your legs up, rolling your hips, helplessly seducing him with your body. Your heart was pounding, your face was flushed, your panties damp, and you didn’t know how you would ever look Loki in the face again. You wanted it and you were more than getting it.

After, your task was to circulate around the club, let the patrons look at you, maybe touch a little, nothing indecent. That’s when the trouble started. One guy seemed to like the touching a bit too much. The first time he groped you, you thought it might have been an accident. The second time you were sure it wasn’t, but you didn’t call the bouncers. You knew you could have, you were just embarrassed at needing help on your first day.

You stayed away from his table until a man in the far corner held up a bill for you. You had to pass the asshole to get to the tipper. This time, he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. You opened your mouth to shout for Steve, but it was too late.

Loki had vaulted the bar with an agility you knew (theoretically?) that he possessed, but had rarely seen in action, and was bearing down on the creep like an avenging angel. You had never seen Loki so angry, his entire face contorted in a snarl of rage.

The second he was in range, he smashed into the guy’s face with a vicious right cross, so hard that both he and his chair went flying, blood spraying from his shattered nose. The shock of the blow loosened his grip on you and Loki caught you up effortlessly as you started to fall.

For a long moment, he just stared at you, seeming a bit surprised at himself. Then he pulled you flush against his body, close enough that you could feel his interest, and took your mouth in an achingly needy possessive kiss, thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go and breathing in harsh pants through his nose against your cheek.

When he pulled back, he smiled ruefully. “I think I just got us fired.”

"I don’t care," you said, breathless and excited. "Do you?"

Loki’s eyes were flinty and lustful. “Not one damn bit.”


End file.
